GoButler!
by NhinjaMuffin123
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive and his butler, Sebastian, goes over to Saubreme to get help from a clever student from St. Marguerite Academy for a mystery.
1. Chapter 1

**AGH! I'm nervous right now as I'm about to publish this. My first Fanfic ever published onto the outside world where everyone can see it! Anyway, this is the first chapter of my story. **

… **I know the title's weird but I can't think of titles! Anyway [I say anyway a lot…], please enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Kuroshitsuji [Black Butler] OR Gosick. I would've never came up with an idea as terrific as that. **

**CHAPTER ONE:**

"So. This is the place." Ciel Phantomhive thought aloud, looking passed the Saint Marguerite Academy gates, his butler following close behind. "Victorique de Blois, the grey wolf who can solve any case, reconstructing the fragments using her wellspring of wisdom."

He pointed to the tall tower by the school. "She spends her time reading in the library there." He looked back at his butler. "Sebastian take me-"

"Hello there! You must be the guests the queen sent to us." A strange lady asked full of excitement, coming from behind. "Ciel Phantomhive, am I right? I'm-"

"Cecile Lafitte." Ciel said blankly, still looking at the tall tower.

"Uh, yeah." Cecile notices his eyes on the library. "I see you're interested on the library."

"Yes, I am." He turned to look at the brown-haired teacher. "Would you please escort me there?"

"Absolutely!" She smiled, opening the gate in front of them pretty dramatically. "Welcome to St. Marguerite Academy!"

She pushed up her glasses and cleared her throat. "Thanks." Ciel muttered. She smiled and walked on.

Her heels clicked as she walked. The birds tweeted in the distance. The trees swayed in the breeze; the leaves rustling, blowing off and dancing in the wind.

"The weather today is perfect, isn't it?" Cecile inhaled the fresh air, and sighed it all out. "The scene is terrific, also. We've only had days like these about 4 times a year. You came at the perfect time!"

Ciel stayed silent, feeling awkward as he followed. Sebastian walked beside him. "Today is a very wonderful day," the butler replied to the teacher, noticing his master's awkwardness.

They stayed silent the rest of the way there. They reached the doors of the library, and the teacher stopped. "Well, there you go! Yell for me when you need anything." Cecile smiled.

"Thank you very much, Cecile." Sebastian thanked.

"No problemo!" She walked away.

Sebastian pushed open the doors, Ciel walked through them before him. He walked to a wall of books, looking at different types of books before him, then turned around and looked at the stairs. Then he looked up.

The stairs went all the way to the top, crossing over each other, going up to a platform on the sides almost right under the ceiling, where the sun was shining through. He walked over to the start of the stairs, and started walking up them.

"Young master, are you sure you want to walk up all those stairs?"

"I'm fine."

The stairs were terrible. Ciel felt like his legs were going to fall off once he reached the top. Not wanting to make a bad picture and sit down, he managed to stay standing.

There was a beautiful garden up here. The ceiling above it had amazing paintings to compliment them, and the shining sun tops it off, showing off their bright colors. Ciel looked around. "It's a pretty good eye popper for this library," he muttered quietly to himself. "Now, where's the girl?"

He spotted a pile of books to his left, opened halfway, along with a bag of sweets. "Victorique de Blois. Show yourself."

"What do you need?" A short girl with long, blond hair and emerald eyes, wearing a black, lacey, and frilly Victorian dress walks in to the right of the two guests, along with a boy; black hair, burgundy eyes, wearing the black school uniform walks in to the guests' right, from the elevator. "Ciel Phantomhive. The queen's guard dog. I suppose she brought you here."

"Victorique, the girl with her wellspring of wisdom." He looked at her, then to the boy at the right. "And who's he?"

"Kazuya Kujo." The boy replied kindly, but with a hint of bluntness.

"He doesn't matter." Victorique said bluntly. Kujo had a weird shock of disappointment, then looked down and sighed.

"You still haven't answered my question, Phantomhive. Why are you here? What does the queen need that has to do with me?"

"Wow, I like your attitude." Ciel walked closer to her. "I heard you can solve anything. Now, there's a disease spreading around. They don't really have a name for it yet. People have been dying from the age of two weeks, but they look as if they are the right age to die, as if they are dying of old age." He stepped closer to Victorique with a small smirk. "Two weeks old, but looks and feels as if they are 85." He stopped in front of her; they were now face to face. "How is this happening?"

Victorique rolled her eyes, and look at Ciel. "You're in my bubble, Phantomhive." She took a step back, and Kujo got a bit closer to her, kind of uneasy about this guy, pushing everything on Victorique like that. "Anyway, this is not enough information. I need to know about more about this case before I can solve anything." She looked over at the quiet boy standing next to her. "Kujo. I'm going to need you to get more information about this."

"O.K... But where am I going to get this information?" Kujo asked confused.

"You're helpless." Ciel sighed, resting his head in his hand, his other hand supporting his elbow.

"I think it'd be easier for all of us to just find out together." Kujo suggested, with a slight smile. "I mean, if just one of us gets the information, it won't be enough."

Victorique sighed. "Fine. You owe me for making me walk, though."

**WELL! There we go; the end of chapter one. That tells you there's going to be more! YAY! :D ****[I finally have something to do instead of having no life…] ****So, what do you think? I appreciate hate, advice, criticism, compliments, and other things along those lines. [Do I sound desperate? I hope not.] ****Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! If you did then you should come back for the next chapter. ;3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aha! Chapter two! Finally, right? :P**

**Disclaimer:** No, I still don't own Kuroshitsuji or Gosick.

**CHAPTER 2:**

Walking around the streets of Saubreme, the group looked around for something strange. What should they be looking for? They don't know. Victorique eyed around slowly.

"The streets are pretty quiet today..." Kujo muttered quietly to himself. "Especially for the weekend. It's usually pretty crowded... The kids aren't really out either..."

Kujo heard running footsteps behind him. He stopped, turned around, and force pushed him to the ground followed by the weight of a lady. A picnic basket flew in the air and hit the ground, it's belongings rolling out onto the pavement. Everyone stopped, as if time did also.

The lady was stunned. When she recovered consciousness, she jumped up. "Ah! I - I'm sorry! I was in a rush to get back to my family's jewelery shop. I was supposed to cook my family dinner, but I fell asleep and I had to rush in and out of the grocery store because I didn't want to get my family starved and I was rushing to get back to the shop and I ran too fast and-"

"It's OK! Don't worry about it." Kujo cut her off as he stood up, brushing himself off. He looked over and saw that her groceries had fallen out of the basket.

"Oh dang it!" She said walking over to her basket, rolling the vegetables back into it. "Well, nothing a little washing can't do. I'm Michelle, Michelle Maplewood. I'm sorry about that little bumping though, I really am. If I knew how to repay you I would- Oh! How about coming over to the shop for dinner?"

"I'm sorry, but my sidekick here and I are busy." Victorique answered for Kujo. Suddenly, a growling comes from her stomach. She looks down ashamed. "OK... but right after we finish we have to be out."

"Great! Here, follow me." Michelle replies happily, leading them with a smile on her face.

"How come I didn't get a say in this?" Ciel murmured, not wanting to eat at a stranger's house.

"Some people here are hungry. If you don't want to come, then you don't have to. Go and find some more information." Victorique made a gesture with her hand at the boy as if to shoo him away.

"Fine." He sighed, walking the opposite way with his butler by his side.

"Uhh, OK! We just have to follow this road and turn right at the - One, two, three - forth turn." Michelle said to the two students beside her. As they walked, Kujo actually looked at the lady. She had long, brown hair that reached her knees and waved at the bottom, her eyes were big and purple, and looked as if she was in her own little world. She was about a head taller than he was. She wore a checkered pink-and-black miniskirt, pink and black knee-high, argyle-designed socks and black high-tops, a pink and black diagonally-striped tie to accompany her white dress shirt, and a black fedora hat.

The turned the corner they had to, and continued down the street. After passing a few houses, she stopped. "And here it is!"

The a shop was normal-sized. It had big windows out front to reveal the items and to hook customers in. "I'm back!" She said opening the door yelling out. The place had a back room, where they were probably going to end up eating. Victorique looked around as she still followed behind Michelle. She spotted a ring being shown off on the counter.

She walked over to it. The ring was golden, carved into words that read:

_Life is too short for regrets._

She held up her fingers and looked at them, then back at the ring. The ring already looked too big for her, so she didn't bother trying it on. She walked away back behind Kujo.

They went into the back room, where the two saw 2 kids: a girl about 10, and a boy about 13. "This is my brother and sister, Mitchell and Mirabelle. Mitchell, Mirabelle, this is... Oh! Sorry! I haven't even gotten your names yet." Michelle rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"I'm Kazuya Kujo, and this is Victorique." Kujo introduced.

"Hello," Michelle's siblings said in unison. Just by their voices, they can tell their personality. Mitchell said it happily, meaning he liked to meet new people. Mirabelle said it bluntly, so she was a person who didn't really care about what was happening if it's something that doesn't have to do with her.

"I'll get to cooking. You guys get along now." Michelle giggled moving through a doorway leading to the kitchen-like room.

Victorique shifted awkwardly, and walked back to the ring, Kujo following her close behind. "Life is too short for regrets..." She murmured.

**Well, there you go! Sorry it's a bit shorter. _ I hoped you liked it. I'll see you in the next chapter, of course :D [Unless I lost you... but lets not think about that. ._.] **


	3. Chapter 3

**OH YES THAT'S RIGHT PEOPLE. I'M FINALLY BACK. xD  
>Sorry for the o-so-long wait. I've been busy (For almost a year? yeah right. ._.) but in all honesty, sorry for the wait haha. It all started with writer's block, then I got lazy. I came back onto my account after a while and thought "You know, I am going to finish this story. :D" So here I am. Haha. It may be anothe long wait but maybe you guys can get me to write more. LOL. xD <strong>

**So yeah, enjoy :3. **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Gosick. **

**CHAPTER 3:**

It was quiet between Ciel and Sebastian as they roamed the streets. They weren't sure what they were supposed to find, but they searched alleyways, shops, neighborhoods and roads.

"Why why why why why why why..."

Ciel stopped in his tracks, and Sebastian imitated his movements.

"Why why why why why... How how how how how how..."

Ciel raises his eyebrow in confusion and nods his head in the direction of the voice. His butler walked closer to where his master was mentioning, following the master's silent orders. He stopped before she can see him. Ciel follows behind.

"I don't deserve this. I don't deserve any of this. Why me why-" There was a pause. "Wh-who's there?" The pair didn't move a muscle. "I know you're out there." The sound of the person shuffling getting up and walking toward them was heard by the two. Ciel frowns and turns to leave, but the woman who provided the voice had already spotted them.

"You!" She pointed at them. "You can help me! Oh please, gentleman. I need help!" The quickness of her words almost made what she said difficult to comprehend. She had reached out to grab Ciel, but Sebastian moves him out of her reach before she can touch him. The poor woman fell to the ground with a soft thud, and everything was silent for a bit. The woman didn't move, nor did the nobleman or his follower. Sighing, Ciel shrugged off Sebastian's soft grasp and turned to walk, his cane in hand.

"Please..."

Ciel stopped, and slightly looked back. "Do you really think there's a way we can help?" He asked rhetorically, a form of bluntness in his voice.

The woman shuffled and picked herself back up, but only far enough to sit against the wall. "I just need someone I can talk to before I pass."

"I have business to attend to, I don't have much time to sympathize for a stranger."

"But boy..." the woman coughed. "I only lived for so long."

Ciel's breath hitched. A victim? Most likely. He must ask questions. He turned around and looked her in the eye. "How long, exactly?"

The woman frowned, a glint of sadness in her eyes that was clearly seen. "I've only seen the sun rise and set twelves times since I first opened my eyes."

"... When was that?"

Tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "Twelve days ago."

It was a victim! Although, what she has only revealed so far is her identity as a victim, and he needed more. "In those twelve days, did anything significant happen?" Sebastian took over the questioning.

"My mother passed after she gave birth to me, then my father followed her to the afterlife the next day. All I remember that had happened was a gift given to her by my father, who then passed down that gift to me. '_A dead human could not use it anymore_,' he told me." She paused again, and her body started to shake and shiver. Her speech became barely comprehensible once again, as her words flew out of her mouth. "Then days carried on and I kept growing faster than any person I saw and I ran away and now-"

Ciel cut her off. "And what was that gift exactly?"

"It was a necklace. It had a blue heart pendant that seemed to shine when anyone had a hold of it. The chain was a nice gold." She seemed to calm down slightly. "It was beautiful, really."

"And where did your father get it?"

"I don't have any idea."

"Do you have it?"

"Heavens, no child. It seemed too much like a bad luck charm to be kept. It may have been beautiful but it killed both of my parents and I know I'll follow them soon."

_Dammit. We need to go back to the grey wolf. _"Sebastian we have to go now." Ciel turned on his heels and started a fast walking pace.

"No, you can't leave me here!" The woman struggled to her feet. "You can't!"

The woman reached out once again, clearly not learning from her mistakes, and Sebastian grabs her wrist with a hard squeeze. Her arm seemed to feel weaker as seconds passed by. "I apologize, but my master has to go somewhere. Thank you for your time." He let go of her arm and followed his master, only their footsteps creating any sound along with the woman's sobbing, screaming, then...

Silence.

**And there you go! :3. I hoped you enjoy.**

**And now for responses for reviewers. xD  
>Notes to reviewers: Thanks for the compliments and so sorry for the super long wait. Haha. x;<strong>  
><strong><em>The spirit of the dragon<em>****_Yuki_****: Now that I think about it, you're right. o: I'll watch out for that now haha. Thank you, though. ^^****_  
>Dragons-Awesome<em>****: Oh shoot, I didn't think of that. o-o. /hits head/ Past me, why. WHY. D: But thank you, haha. :3  
><strong>**_kiri sp_****: Hm, I don't know about romance, but we'll see, for I don't even know myself. LOL. xD But again, Thank you. :D**

**Now let's just hope that I don't take too long for the next chapter again. LOL... 3: **


End file.
